Where The Heart Is
by AlexanderMugetsu
Summary: A home is not just a building, but a place where a person can feel safe and secure. It is here that they learn and grow, and even if not a human, but a creature designed for nothing but death, they can still learn to understand how to love. A male human X female Xenomorph story. Collab idea with CelfwrDderwydd.


"Are you sure you...want to be the host, sir?"

"It was my idea in the first place, and if anything goes wrong, let me take the danger. We lost a few good men from doing this, so the blood is on my hands."

The ideas of exploration and discovery in space is just as much interesting as it is scary. Unique and bizarre life-forms have been discovered on various planets out in the far reaches of space. And there are many who want to document them for curiosity of science, for future generations to understand how beautiful and wondrous life is outside of earth.

At the same time, however, there are also those who want to find them for their own personal gain; for power, for greed, they take the creatures of outer space and use them for their own purpose, those of ill-intent for selfish endeavors.

This particular place was not one of them. As this story takes place on a lab station called the Alien Ark Project; a peaceful research programme dedicated to the studying and surveying of extraterrestrial life-forms through care. This was not about any form of money or power at all, but about the simple research of alien creature's for the single pursuit of knowledge.

And while they have already document a number of strange and varied animals, there was one that had eluded them due to the secrecy and controversy that surrounded it. This was, as it's classification name was called: a 'Xenomorph'.

This was until now, as, thanks to a few good friends on the other side, they were able to to capture and secure an Xenomorph egg from the Weyland-Yutani company from right under there noses. However, despite the win there was still a little sadness that lingered in the air; as the casualties, while only few, still stung in their hearts, even with the knowledge of knowing that the company no longer has their hands on a dangerous life form.

The leader of this project, a Xenozoologist called Doctor Smith, or just simply 'Doctor' by his colleagues, felt the loss was on him, since it was him that issued the capture. As such, it refused to accept anyone else being the host but him.

Despite almost all information of the species purposely shrouded in mystery, the group were able to scavenge enough data about the creature to understand how the life-form works, or better to say, how their life-cycle works.

So when it came time for the egg to hatch, the group of researchers and scientists successfully managed to safely implant the hatched creature onto the doctor, who was, thankfully, under anesthesia during the whole procedure. And with careful observation all the while, the surgeons were able to safely remove the young alien from his body, cutting open the doctors ribs from the back, the team patched the man up quickly and secured the newly born xenomorph with little problem.

And within a few hours, the doctor became conscious…

"Ugh..." Was the first words he spoke as he groggily opened his eyes, the pristine white ceiling blinded him shut quickly as he pushed himself off his chest, rubbing his eyes.

"Don't get up too quickly, doctor, you'll still be sore." The american voice of his assistant said to him, and looking up her blurred image came into view. She wore her usual black dress and white undershirt, with her black hair tied backwards in a bun.

He stayed sat on the table, his legs freely dropping down as he sighed to himself. "Did the procedure go without a hitch?" He spoke, knowing he would have to be on painkillers for a few weeks.

"Quite, actually. The alien is alive and healthy, and right now is being secured in a holding cage. Though the rate of its growth is much faster than we had anticipated. We have it on full observations for now."

"That's good to hear." He smiled, with his assistant handing out something for him; his rectangular glasses. Putting them on he looked around the room: it was like any surgery station, completely clean but open with windows to the hallway's all around it, since it was also a study area for the alien creatures anatomy. He was alone in here with his assistant.

Even with his disorientation he still felt he should stand up, and gently settled his feet down onto the floor.

"Don't get up too quickly, you still should feel some dizziness even after the anesthesia has worn off." She warned him as he stood up, wiping at his forehead. For some reason, he felt a strange warmness wash over him, helping with his pain, easing him back to reality.

"Come." She offered. "Let's get you out of that smock and into some real clothes."

"Any change." The doctor asked walking down the halls, his assistant in tow. Not too long had passed, as the doctor seemed to have recuperated himself faster than either could suspect.

His was back to wearing his normal attire; a set of simple clothes with a lab coat draped around him. He fixed his glasses as he walked at a fast pace.

"It seems to have gotten a little restless, though we have guessed it might be from being scared, all things considered. Most of the scientists seem to be too wary to get up close, and we have to reframe anyone who wants to go in from doing do, since I asked them to wait until you're up and ready to see for yourself." She explained to him. "Should I voice my concerns about all this?"

"By all means do so." The doctor urged on.

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea." He stopped in his tracks to face her. "With what little information we know of the species most of it was about just how deadly it really is, even with only one. Most information is just about how dangerous and aggressive their species actually is. Even if all we want to do is study the creature, who knows if or when it will start attacking people."

He looked at his assistant with soft, understanding eyes. "I know you're worried, Serene, I am too. But if we find out how this species works, both physically and socially, maybe we might be able to secure this creature as not a threat but a friend, a companion. I hate the idea of such an interesting species being used for malicious purposes. I've said this before: I refuse to believe there's such a thing as a naturally evil animal." He turned and continued with his walk, Serene quickly following behind.

The closer they got the more busy it seemed to be, as once they stepped into the lab it was crowded with a number of scientist, researches and even a few guards at the ready, as most were giving their concern while a few looked through the glass, watching the young alien with suspicious eyes.

"How is it?" He asked them, most turning to meet his figure standing in there.

"If I have to guess: uncomfortable. Refuses to stay in one place." One of the men by the glass spoke, turning around to spot the young Xenomorph who, was now, strangely sitting down on the floor completely still, looking up at the glass to them as if sensing something

"Let me through." He spoke with authority, albeit not in a commanding way. The group of humans opened a path for the leader of the project, as he made a beeline to the chamber. The people moved away from the door as he told them to open it, murmurs of worry rang in the room.

"But sir-"

"I refuse to fear it. If it is dangerous, so be it. But if it is actually friendly, then it is worth the risk. Not just for us, but for the rest of the species as well." He crouched down a few feet from the door, standing on his toes, and swayed his arms backwards signalling for no others to get in front of him. "Open it."

Though many were still apprehensive one of the guard firmly pressed the button to open the two doors, as many waited with baited breath about what would and could happen at any second, though the Dr. Smith looked on with determined eyes.

Slowly, the team of humans watched on as the Xenomorph started slowly skulking out the chamber on it's all fours, it's claws making little clanks on the floor. It was still small, though growing quickly in the number of hours that had passed since its 'birth', it's size was more comparable to a household cat, not even a meter long including the tail, it's color still light, nearing gray.

While the other humans watched with a little fear, the doctor could see, in the way it slowly skulked across the ground, looking all around at it's new surroundings, it wasn't getting ready to pounce and strike, it was tentative of it's surroundings, curious, and more so if his years of research on animals told him of it, a little scared.

He could hear its breathing, slow and deep. It's head hung down, body reared back, as if ready to scamper away. Suppose being surrounded by strange creatures all bigger than it, all eyes on itself doesn't help in the slightest. He felt he should have asked to be left alone with the alien, and not with people both too curious and too afraid for their own good.

The doctor whistled in a hush tone, loud enough to get her attention, as she stopped her movement and stared her eyeless head at the human. They were but a mere meter from each other, the crowd had gone deathly silent, the few guards had the gun's primed for anything, and, slowly, turning his arms around, opening his palms and bringing his arms closer together and around; he was inviting her for a hug. 

"John..." Serene whispered out to herself, her worry well-meaning. "I hope you're confidence is well-placed."

 _Come on, you know I won't hurt you._ He thought as he stared directly at the young alien. For a number of seconds it simply stared directly towards the man. Calmly, it skulked forwards towards him, its gaze never left his own, its body deliberately hanging low to the ground as now it moved to just a feet away from the male, and pushing it's body downwards, suddenly and quickly pounced itself onto him without any warning.

The next second was filled with gasps and screams from the crowd, some in shock, others in worry as many took a step backwards as they all were too afraid to go near, let alone help the doctor for his injuries…

...However, a few seconds after did all the humans see that their leader did in fact not get get shredded to pieces as the Xenomorph pounced and wrapped itself around his chest, but instead seemed to simply stay in that position, the man's arms did in fact not lock up or push him the alien off him, but rather he slowly wrapped them around the young, as it did indeed give him a hug, and though the others could not see it, he allowed a smile to cross his face as he heard the light sounds of purring coming from its throat, stroking its head on his shoulder, as if it recognised who he is.

"See." He told calmly to the shocked crowd behind him, pulling the little one close to his body. "I told you it wasn't dangerous."

The group seemed to calm down after, glad not only for his sake but also for now believing this creature wasn't as bad as the few stories had told.

"Oh doctor." His assistant said to herself as she smiled at the warming sight. "Only you could ever be just as reckless as you are caring." 

Slowly, Doctor Smith gently descend the Xenomorph onto the grassy plain. With the staff now reassured the creature won't attack them, the doctor now said this as a good time for the creature to be let into the open plain; one of many areas in the large building designed for letting the more calm and docile species be free in a natural environment.

He could see it was unsure about this, as it clung to him all the way there. Most of the men and woman had dispersed since then, with only a few other researchers following, along with Serene.

The Xeno looked up at him for confirmation, as he gave a warm smile at it. "Go on. Don't worry. It's safe. I'll be right behind you every step of the way." The Xenomorph looked back to the field, observing its surroundings; with natural light coming in through the glass ceiling at the top, the area was swayed in grass and flowers, trees coming up in spots as many other animal species, some alien, some earthen, of creatures that resemble birds and bugs and mammals lived the own lives in loving solitary here.

The Xeno took a step forward and away, tilting it's head to the human before taking another step. The sounds of various animal calls filled the area, and with every step the Xenomorph took it got more confident with it's surroundings.

As not before too long it began to run around the area, with Dr Smith trailing it, some others following as well, while the rest of the nameless horde did whatever else they were responsible for doing.

He watched the creature with eagle eyes. He could see it was having fun, running along the grass, enjoying itself, though it stopped when it spotted a set of animals not to far away, grazing casually in the meadow.

Cautiously it approached the bizarre animals, the few humans watched on from a distance as the Xeno met up with the herding animals.

They were a species called a Brumbel; a herbivorous large rounded animal that resembled something akin to a porcupine, albeit without any quills, instead it's back had hard scale-like plates on it, and despite being the size of a small car, they were a docile species, and when the group spotted the little alien many curled up with their faces on the ground for protection. However, a few did not at the sight of the smaller being, and one even came closer to it, sniffing at the foreign alien. It took delight at the attention.

"Now do you see it as harmless?" The doctor called to the people behind him, not taking his gaze off the Xenomorph. A few murmurs were heard after, with one he picked out particularly as "What about when it grows bigger?", and he couldn't help but sigh at his colleagues lack of faith.

A bark was heard from the not-too-far distance, and shuffling its way through the Brumbel's the xeno came face-to-face with another bizarre creature; this one smaller and more energetic, though still larger than the Xenomorph: It was, as any human would call it, a dog.

A Golden Retriever-German Shepard cross, to be more precise, who seem to be baffled with the new arrival in his eyesight. Both Xeno and dog looked at each other curiously, with the dog sniffing at the other internal.

As if satisfied with the result the dog sat down and offered his paw to it, as if to get something out of it. Tentatively the alien pulled it's own claw and grabbed the dog's paw, purring as it seemed to shake the paw up and down.

"Does this help?" The doctor laughed at the man, earning a murmur from his remark.

"Doctor?" Serene asked, getting his attention. "Do you think it is time for an examination, or should we wait?" He thought this over a little bit, scratching at his shaven chin, before answering.

"Seems as good a time as ever, after all. Now that we know it is friendly to us, it seems it couldn't hurt to understand its anatomy." He answered, walking over to pick up the xeno, and bring it with him. "Come little one." He said as it purred in its grasp. "Let's take a proper look at you."

They were now back in the lab, in the same observation room as before, as he gently lifted the Xenomorph down onto the bench. It seemed a little unsettled with it surroundings, not just for being in an unnatural room but also with two other strange humans being so close, as they both were wearing large white coasts and surgical masks covering their faces.

Serene and a number of others watched behind the glass.

The human it was comfortable with noticed this, and lightly massaged the little alien's elongated head in a soothing manner, smiling as it did indeed calm the alien. "Don't worry, they won't hurt you, they just wanna examine you. I'll be with you all the way." As he tried to pull away the Xenomorph shot out it's arms and grabbed his own with a weak 'murr'. He let it hold her for now.

"Ready with the machine?" He said to one of his colleagues, who was now typing something into a screen on a movable tray. "The X-ray is almost ready." She spoke, reaching up and grabbing something hanging down high above the table, at it pointed down to the alien. "Ready when you are doctor."

Slowly pulling his arm, reassuring the creature it'll be fine, the other doctors began examining it, as the machine slowly trailed down the alien's body, with one looking to the screen with interest.

"Strange." He spoke with curiosity.

"What is?" Smith asked back with the other pointing to the screen.

"It appears this species has both an inside and outside skeleton. No wonder they are so tough." He spoke through his mask. "Actually if you look closer you can see the bones are thinner than what you'd think. It appears they rely more on their exoskeleton for protection."

"I see." Dr Smith spoke aloud. "Anything else?"

"Yes actually. As strange as it sounds to be the species has a large portion of their body made from metals. With what the X-ray is detecting both the endo and exo skeleton have a large amount of metallic substances composing their body, especially its chitin, uses metal compounds to make up it tough structure, especially as it is bonded with a protein polysaccharides... hold on, if I run it through here..." He began furiously typing at the keyboard as various date was seen on the screen. "See here there are large traces of copper and iron both on and in their bodies."

"What does that tell us then?" The other doctor spoke.

"Well, if I have to guess, then it would mean this species would have certain metal as part of their regular diet, at least if the need to stay healthy, though probably not in that high amounts comparatively, since it's still a carbon-based lifeform."

"Hmm..." Dr Smith thought over. "I guess that means we'll need to find which metals it would need to eat when we're trying to figure out it's diet...I suppose that should do it after examination."

"Actually..." He wondered out loud, grasping his fingers around the edges of the creature's mouth, slowly prying them open as the three inspected her mouth when he told them to look. He pulled back a little on what appeared to be it's lip, showing off the sharp pointed teeth. "As I suspected, it appears the teeth are also very metallic." They stared into the void of its mouth, with one of the two pointing into it. "I see something in the back." She called. Dr Smith thought this over, thinking over the few but specific previous information they had.

Getting the alien's attention with a little tap to the head he slowly signalled it to pull out it tongue with a slow version of his own. To the others surprise it did as he commanded, and it's fanged inner jaw, slowly, reached out to the world.

"How did it you teach it to do that?" A different doctor asked in confusion.

"I didn't. It seemed to understand what I wanted quite well." He mused this over. "Even at such a young age, it is still a highly intelligent alien. Perhaps comparable to a 5 or 6 year old. The way this species quickly develops is nothing short of remarkable."

One of the other doctors softly began dabbing at the inner jab with a q-tip, getting a little of the drool dripping down with the bud.

"Getting a little DNA." He answered before given the question. "If the acidic blood is as bad is it says..." He trailed off before walking away with the substance.

Dr Smith found himself rather interested in the creature's face, or rather, its lack of eyes, or any kind of form of visible eyesight on any part of its head, just most of its face made up of its dome...maybe.

"Pass me the high-light, please." He commanded as the female doctor pulled down one of the hanging machines from above and passed it to the male, as he turned it on and pointed to the face-most part of the alien's dome, getting close and inspected as much as he could see.

"What do you see?" She asked.

"Looking here, I can see bundles of nerves under the dome. With the way they are designed when adding on how its dome is designed, I have to guess it sees with electroreception, with a focus on photoreceptors framed nearest its face.

Shame, really, poor thing wouldn't be able to see colour." He joked a little while the other doctor inspect around the hands and arms, using a loupe to inspect around the hand of the xenomorph.

"Odd..." She spoke out slowly. "It appears the species has 6 fingers on each hand. However, it appears that there are 2 pairs on each hand that are almost fused together; the four in the middle. By the looks of it, it has flexor tendons branching on one another. Not only that, the way the outmost fingers are placed it seems they act as thumbs."

"Is that right...you getting this down?" He spoke out to the other researchers watching from beyond the glass windows, getting many nod and "ah-hums" from the crowd jotting down notes, earning a shake from him.

"More so," she continued, "looking closer, I can see small ribbed patches on the digits. If I have to theorize they can cling to the walls and ceiling the same way as earth geckos do."

Thinking on this he found himself turning towards the unnamed Xenomorph, somehow getting a feeling of the creature's discomfort. He patted it warmly on the head, going up and down its dome, the feeling of discomfort being replaced with a sense of relief. The more he pat it, the more he felt a warm almost-pleasure like sensation wash through him.

 _Why do I suddenly feel this…_ His mind wondered, but the sudden call of the left-out doctor getting his attention with a "Look at this." made those thoughts lost for now as turned to the source, where the other doctor was looking at a screen over by the corner. Walking over, he could see from the man's disposition he seemed to stare at the machine in shock.

"It's...It's the alien's DNA." He stuttered, unable to bring his eyes off the screen.

"What about it?" Dr Smith asked in confusion, not sure what he is looking at on the screen, the mess of words, numbers and obscure images flashed back and forth made no sense to the xeno-zoologist.

"It's...incredible sir. By all means-it should be impossible. It's DNA is arranged not in a simple Double-Helix but an actual _Quadruple-Helix._ It is the single most genetically-advanced form of life I think has ever been encountered _to date_. And _I_ was the one to find this out!" He shouted in a cheerfully-maniacal manner, almost bouncing in the spot at the unbelievable discovery he's made.

"A marvel of nature..." His words left his mouth before he even realized what he said. Though, he felt no embarrassment at such a comment, a smile growing on his face as he felt the pride of saving such a unbelievable creature of a fate of possibly-deadly slavery.

But without even a warning, accompanied but a sudden small shrill in the background did the feeling of intense hatred wash all over him, his once calm demeanor became pure rage targeted in one direction, and with a strong force he turned around to other doctor, who was closely examining the xenomorph perhaps a little too closely for her comfort, and with an almighty shut he screamed to the woman.

 **"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?"** The sudden yell not only made the doctor jump at him but everyone, and it is meant everyone, felt a shudder go up their spine as they all looked to the man in disbelief, all eyes on him as a strong, deathly silence permeated the air as they all stayed silent.

It was his assistant that spoke first, tapping the window twice gently before calmly asking: "Is everything all right Dr Smith?" Slowly, with the realizing what he had just done getting into his brain, he slowly raised his hands to his temples.

Unnsurely he spoke: "I...I don't know. For some reason I got a sudden rush of anger, which, I...can't even explain why, was directed entirely at the doctor. I...can't explain my actions at all for this. I'm...am truly sorry, madam."

The woman in question was stood up straight, still clearly shaken at the man's rare bout of anger. "It's...I was just...examining her closely when all of a sudden..."

"Her?" Serene asked from beyond the room.

"I...yes. I was looking close to between the legs when I moved a part of her lips to get a closer look, then the next thing I know the alien screeched a little and I got screamed at."

Smith scratched his chin in silence. _Well, it is most certainly a good thing to hear that it's a her, now, but I'm more curious about why I suddenly shouted of all things._ He looked to the alien in question. _It was almost like I was angry in 'her' place, not because I myself was angry. Did...did I somehow_ know _what the xenomorph was feeling. I felt...I did feel some relief wash over me after I got the doctor to back off._

He looked behind him, at the computing machine where the third doctor was at, mainly at the DNA diagram on the screen. _Does the species have such a complex DNA structure because part of it is my own. Are me and her...connected from being host and parasite. Is it at all possible we share some kind of...mental connection._ He shook his head. _"No that's...most likely impossible by any means. Though...even if the chance is still very rare, it would still be worth taking a look at...when I can."_

"Doctors, I think it's best we leave it here for now." He calmly said, walking over to the little alien. Without hesitation she sprang into his arms, cuddling up close to him, as he could swear he felt some apprehension when he looked over the female doctor's way. "We'll pick this up tomorrow. Right now I want her to get some fresh air, and also some food in her. If that OK for now." A number of the men and woman behind the windows nodded, with Serene added: "I believe we've got more than enough information to keep us busy for the day." She walked over and around, opening the twin-slide doors for him.

"The rest of you type down any and all information about this species as you have written in your notes." She moved to let the doctor pass her, holding her quite close to his chest, as she could see the confusion written on his face. This wasn't the first time she saw him like that, and normally it was down to him being in deep thought.

She began walking with him as she spoke. "What exactly happened in there?"

"I'm...not sure I can explain it in full. But if I had to theorize; I think the species is able to share some kind of, I guess what you could call, telepathic link with their host's. It's just a theory, but if I can find out more and more about this hypothesis, then maybe I'm holding the most advanced species humans ever discovered." He looked down to the alien, seeing her feeling a little uncomfortable with his words. He pet her gently, feeling a small sense of warm wash over him.

"Don't worry, with whatever happens in the future, I promise no one will ever harm you, or use you in any dangerous way." He felt her purr at that, wishing, with a strong determination, that no one would ever bring pain to such a misunderstood creature.

She felt glad, being back 'outside' in the pasture, and he let her roam free once more.  
Within a few moments Serene came out with a tray of various foods: meat, fish, fruit, vegetation, insects, and from his request a small piece of iron, about the same size as a coin.

As he had suspect her to she chose the meat first, as her sharp teeth were similar to any carnivorous species, though he didn't expect to her had her inner maw was used, as he watched the toothed tongue lash forward and grabbed a small chunk of the beef and ripped it off, pushing it down her throat as it lashed out once again. He felt some surprise when he realized her front set of teeth did little when it came to actually eating food, pondering if the front set are mainly for defense or offensive as opposed to it's eating habits.

More to that, it seemed to not just live by a meat-only, as it took into the fruits with little hesitant after it finished with the meat and fish, taken into the apple in the exact same way. Though, it seemed to not care for the flowers or insects, likely, due to it's nature of being a predator regular plants won't give the species its natural nutrients, and the insects seemed to small for her to eat normally.

Finally, she tested out her diet by handing her the small iron coin, and unlike with the organic food it ate the coin with her front teeth, scraping the pointed canines over the metal as she swallowed the scrapes ripping off the coin until it was small enough to swallow hole.

"Fascinating." This word he spoke many times during her eating he smiled to himself. He pat the the Xenomorph on her head, and within seconds she turned her body over onto the grass, raising her belly to the ceiling as he rubbed her warmly over her chest, her scaly exoskeleton was almost soft to his touch, the creature letting almost short yet sharp purrs of delight.

He snickered at the so-called dangerous aliens love for belly rubs, moving his hand away as he 'laughs' died down, and though he stopped her assault she didn't stand back up, moreso, she seemed to snuggle herself down into the grass, as if not wanting to get back up.

"It seems as if it's beddy-bye time." The assistant spoke in an innocent manner, and as if on cue, the xenomorph let out a what he can only call a yawn. Gently he picked her up in his arms, with her cuddling up close, to him, as the two people walked out the inclosure.

"You know, doctor?" Serene spoke up. "Have you given any thought in naming her? Don't you think she deserves a name?" He thought a little about. If she was gonna be a permanent addition to the building, she deserved at least that much. It didn't take long for a word to come to his mind:

"Pura." 

As days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months, not only did Pura grow into her full adult size, but the men, women and other animals, earthen or alien, grew to recognise this creature like one of their own, as it wasn't an uncommon sight to see Pura hanging from the ceilings and observing her friends, following them watching what they do.

To her, everyone in the project was like family, like members in her hive. Though of course, there's none she is closer to than the doctor, who she seen hanging around the most with, usually either by his side or just behind him. She had even taken up residence in his room, making her own little 'nest' in his home. He himself gotten quite use to her presence, and so has everyone else now, strongly believing she is as gentle, if not more, than any other person in this entire project.

Though the doctor didn't relent on his research of her, as he still, from time to time, took note of her behaviours, characteristics and biology. Of course, all of this was done making sure she was comfortable with it, as he refused to have her cooperate in anything that could harm her well-being; with the exception of when they let her hunt for herself, usually boars, to keep her senses sharp and her fit as well. Since she doesn't have to hunt for her food, as the doctor himself puts it, she expands as little energy as she needs to.

It's not just him that helped her integrate into their society, as many other staff members have had their hand in teaching her things, from reading, understanding language, colours (since she doesn't have any retinas to perceive colour) to how humans use tools like forks and knives.

Even she has learned how to dance. Well, somewhat, as one particular day had both him and Pura walking into the lab where his assistant (on her time-off) was joyfully dancing to music she had on her portable music player. Serene couldn't help but grin when she saw the two, comically saying to him "Hi Doc! I was just processing the latest sample! Takes a while, you know how it is." She noticed right away how how the xenomorph was curious with her music, so she set it to her speakers, as the song screamed about 'Girls just want to have fun' or something along those lines.

The doctor couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculously scene, and he couldn't' help but laugh even more when the xeno grabs his hands and invites him to dance with her.

And while this showed him just how energetic she is with the adults, it was shown to him how much more calmer she was around children.

He first observed this when she got to meet a six year-old boy: when the boy's mum brings him in to meet her, the xenomorph loved him from the start; being so shy, hiding behind his teddy bear as he whispered out a tiny "Hi." to large, imposing alien, with her body all shiny with a blueish-violet hint her body over 7 feet long with arms as long as her legs, it was little surprise to anyone that he was _marginally_ scared of her. But, with his mother's gentle guidance, she let him get close to Pura, as she curled herself on the floor like a cat, making sure her teeth aren't barred, as she let him pet her at her own pace.

Not long after did it not take long for the two to become fast friends, with the mother melting at the sight of her little boy excitingly showing Pura or, 'Purr-er', as named by the little child, his school books as she sat with him on her lap, arms wrapped safely around him as the kid talked her ears off, her responding by grooming the boy in his hair, as he laughed at her tickling.

The doctor had theorized that perhaps it's an important aspect of her species to care for their young, even if it wasn't their young. Makes sense, when you out the facts together, since data suggested it was only the queen that birthed children.

While whether this was true was left to debate, one thing that definitely wasn't left to debate was just how much Pura was in HEAVEN during 'Bring Your Child To Work' day. The kids LOVED her and couldn't get enough as she played with them. In the end it was she who wore them out, and she proudly put the drawings of the young children she had saw as 'Hatchlings' they made up on her hive wall. (Which was really just a side of the wall the doctor had let her take.)

And as days turned to nights, even someone as hardworking as Dr Smith himself needed to sleep, and Pura, strutting up silently behind him, caught onto this quickly, as she purrs gently, caressing his shoulders from behind as he looked through important documents on his laptop in the lab, the area now almost completely silent as most were already in slumber.

She rubbed his closed sore and tired eyes when he sighed from exhaustion, using the tips of her fingers as she lifted his glasses away. While he didn't say it, she felt how it made him feel worlds better. The moment he felt her silently waltz into the room had made him feel better just by itself, as he already got used to this strange pleasant feeling he had when she was nearby.

"I think you've done enough for today," His assistant said, coming in through the doors as she gently tapped the laptop. "You need sleep too; it seems even Pura here can see it." She waved to her to the xenomorph in question, who looked at her in caution.

While the xenomorph had nothing personal against the assistant, she knew there was something different about the woman, but the alien couldn't peg why. She sensed it about Serene, though, she never felt any idea to be hostile to her. The woman was nothing but kind to the xeno, so she knew there wasn't anything to be wary about her.

"Come on." She urged. "I'll finish up here." He looked behind him to Pura, who only urged him on with a rub of her head on his.

"All right all right, I'll go to sleep." He caved in, though with a laugh, as he saved his data, standing up and walking out the door, leaving his assistant to finish up, as he walked down the silent halls, Pura, on all fours, was walking up at front.

"Ugh." He let out. "I need to stop working so late." He eyes were laid downwards, barely noticing on what's at front as he tried to focus his eyes, which, after he put back on his glasses, he saw his eyes were on the alien's own rear. She felt him staring at it longer than one would deem necessary; his thoughts of how round, shiny and tight it is, briefly making him think of how some women wear vinyl tights for the same look her natural body has. With her behind completely on his mind, she grinned to herself, and responded by given her saucy sway as she walks, swishing her tail to add to the effect, and liked a hypnotized victim he followed it completely, his stare only on alien's butt, and as she turned the corner his mind was so fixated, a tad too much, on her rear that he almost ran into the wall, stopping his face just inches from slamming into it, certainly bringing his mind back into the real world. Pura quickly laughing at him as she sped up her walk to their apartment, leaving him be with his own thoughts.

"I _really_ need to stop working so late." He rubbed his head as he continued his own tame walk back to the room.

The moment he opened his room door he was greeted with the sight of his roommate by his own bed, fluffing his pillow for his return. He smiled warmly at the sight, happy to know there's some good reason to return to bed every night. Even better when it's not someone who takes up most of the room, leaving trash everyone and making the place small like a sh-

But that was the past, and now's the present, and presently he couldn't help but admire just how warm and welcoming the xenomorph made his return home be; and while only big enough to house one person, Pura took up no place at all. Though, with how tidy she kept not just herself but his room in general, he had no qualms.

He could see her try and fuss for him to get ready for bed and with a nod locked the door behind him, grabbing his sleeping clothes and turned away from the other person in the room, dropping his shirt on the floor as he began change clothes.

He didn't seem to mind undressing with Pura in the room, since she herself technically goes around everywhere nude with no hassle, though he does find it a little weird undressing right in front of her. Though, with his back turned he didn't notice the female staring at his naked body.

The male did keep himself in shape, and though neither tone nor slim, he had little fat on him, and while not much muscular, she could see there was enough there for him to look after himself.

He turned to her when he was finished, as she opened up the blankets for him. With a smile he lied down under it, Pura firmly flattening the covers over him as he laid on his side, facing the wall, she purring as she fussed over her human, before climbing on the bed with him, he knew to scoot over to give her room, and sat on the opposite side of the bed, not minding to sleep over the covers as she too lay on her, facing away.

"Goodnight Pura." He said as he closed her eyes, getting a short purr as a response. "Sleep tight."

Dr Smith scratched his nose as he began typing on his notebook in the cafeteria. The sounds of the many staff were, while numerous, he was able to block out their talking as his concentration was solely on his work. Pura, as one would expect, was right behind him, standing on her toes as she softly stroked along his hair, smoothing and grooming it.

What he was working on was tilted " _Bond Euphoria_ "; as he started to write up his own thoughts on this subject he made:

 _Among the many bizarre yet interesting subjects regarding the xenomorph XX121, there is one that goes beyond that of what can be comprehended._

 _As it stands, being the purposeful host used to bring the alien creature to existence, (See page 18 on how Xenomorph reproduce), there is something I've discovered that not only is new to the xenozoology world, but also possible the only it's kind; whereon. both host and guest seem to share some form of an actual telepathic connection._

 _To explain this further, as it appears while it does not appear to act exactly the same way as made up in fictional movies, as we can't actually talk through each other's minds. Instead, it seems we able to share back and forth basic thoughts, images and even emotions, meaning that, for example, if one of us gets upset the other is able to feel it, even at a sufficiently long distance._

 _How it affects both is uncertain; as the alien's DNA is made up of both her own original and my own, as shown in the diagram on page 7, it could be presumed that this may be a part in this fact. However, in regards to my own DNA, there is no change at all, with practically not trace of her own DNA having mutated my own, nor has there been any major or minor changes to my own body. It is still ongoing on figuring out how I am able to sense what she's feeling for myself._

 _Why it is here in the first place is also a mystery, as explained before, the parasite kills the host when it emerges from their body, I having only survived thanks in part due to complicated surgery. I have found little to no reason as to why this complex form of shared communication exists in the first place, if the host is meant to die in the first place. Even then, when I am near her, around 25 meters for best results, there is a feeling of softness and pleasure from the mental contract, in fact, being near her by itself seems to have an affect on my body releasing more endorphins into my brain._

 _If I have to describe it as best I can, it would be along the lines of "That warm, fuzzy feeling of being cuddled, but without any physical touch."_

The doctor leaned his body back into the chair with a sigh, about to reach for his cup of coffee, only for it to be already being handed to him by Pura. With a thanks, and a small laugh, he grabbed and drank a little from the warm liquid, drinking it down before settling it back on the side, looking at his screen with a look of disdain.

What am I missing? Is it explained as best he could? Shouldn't he study it more before writing down his information? Was that last sentence _really_ something he should put in?

He let out a breath as he stared at his work, Pura nibbling on his hair as he mind, and after his eyes wondered, not trying to focus on anything in particular until he sat on a pair of humans off by the wall, get close enough for anyone to tell they're romantically involved.

Even though he never talks about, the xenomorph could feel the tiny pinch of loneliness in his heart. He has always been like this, burying himself in his work so not to think about it himself. She hated when he felt like this, all lonely and bad, she wanted him to feel loved and wanted. Slowly she crept her arms around his body, hugging him close to her. Sure, she did this with close to everyone, but she lavishes the most on him. It seemed to work, a little, as he smiled slightly.

"I guess you want me to brush you again don't you?" He said, pulling out a soft brush from his pocket and gently using it over her large domed head, currently situated on his shoulder, with alluring purring noise coming from the enjoyment of the bristles on her body. As it seemed, for now, he forgot about his woes and forced entirely on her.

Just as she likes it.

Meanwhile, across the building at the front entrance of the lab, two guards, both armed with the widely used M41 Pulse Rifle strapped to their backs, were looking at the screen displayed next to the main door as the sight of a large unknown aircraft vehicle descended on the outskirts of the front of the building.

Being as it wasn't situated in a city or town, though close enough to one in case the staff needed to out, they had a lot of room for landing aircraft to stay on. However it was too far out to get any quick help, so it was understandable to say the least when the unidentified airship landed outside gave the two a little worry.

The guards watched as a dozen men stepped out, all heavily armed, all wearing some kind of combat uniform. The two primed their weapons to the ready at the sight, one of them locking the door fully as the other issued on the control panel.

"State your name and business." The voice called out to the outside, as one, the obvious commander of the group, said back.

"We've come to collect the xenomorph you've unrightfully stolen." He said in a deep tone. He was a tall man, armed with a M56 Smart Rifle strapped to his back, a Heckler & Koch VP70M in a holster and what appears to be a machete of all things on his belt in a sheath. With a chiseled face and short cut hair he was truly a man that took no shit from anyone, and the guards could see it, especially with the image of both his right arm and leg obviously been replaced with a powerful-looking bionic upgrade. "You've taken part of Weyland-Yutani's property, so return it back to us peacefully or else we'll resort to forcing you to hand it over." The words he spoke held no emotion in his tone, his whole demeanor dripping of strength and danger.

Yet despite the warning he was presented with, without wasting a second he retorted back to the soldiers. "You will do no such thing!" The other guard looked at him in shock. "She's not some property for you to take back. She's one of us, for now, and forever, and she ain't going **nowhere** with you monster!" He refused to back down in the slightest. This was his home, his life.

"...Sir..." The other guard whispered out, his scared tone obvious.

"They won't take her." He turned to scared man. "We risked our lives for this, for her. I'd rather die the let them take her back to be some _fucking_ experiment. Now..." He grabbed the other guard by his jacket and forcefully pushed him away away from the front door and to the opening separating the chamber from the hallway. "Go. Warn the other's. Close the chamber doors. I'll hold them off as long as I could."

"But-"

"Go! My brother gave his life getting her to us! I will _not_ let his death go in vain!" His decision final, and as the chamber door closed behind him he turned to the entrance, holding his rifle up and aiming at the door.

"I'll hold you all off until my dying breath! Come at me you bas-" His words were cut off short as the entrance door exploded right in front of him, the resulting force blasted not just the doors off but also the guard off his feet, hitting the floor in agony as smoke surrounded him.

He spat out blood as he tried to aimlessly search around for his gun, unable to stand to his feet as he instead unsteadily pulled out his pistol from his holster, the smoke starting to clear as the men entered, the commander leading the front as he walked through the smoke like nothing had just happened.

"You won't get her." The dying guard breathed out, trying to aim his pistol to the imposing man, but to little avail as he had it quickly swiped out his weak arm. "She's ours. We won't stop until all you monsters are..." His last word he barely made as the commander leaned his bionic foot onto the man's foot and crushed it instantly, feeling as much remorse as swatting a fly.

Looking away from the mess he turned to the chamber doors in front of him, he called to his soldiers. "Bravo, you've got another door to open." Taking a step away to give room for the blast.

Suddenly, getting the leader to turn around in annoyance, a loud piercing noise was heard from everywhere; the alarms have went off, and all through the building did it ring, including the cafeteria.

This made the doctor stood up from his chair, as while the alarm wasn't deafening, it was certainly too loud to be simply brushed off.

"What's...what's going on?" He spoke out, none of the other staff having any clue. A speaker voice was then turned on, as a panicked voice called through:

"Were under attack! I repeat! Were under attack! All guards quickly move to the entrance area, a dozen of enemy soldiers have entered the vicinity, they're appear to be looking for the xenomorph! Grab your guns and move!"

He turned to Pura, who looked back up at him in worry. Calmly he patted her on the dome, trying to calm her. "It's OK girl, it's not your fault in the slightest. You not there's to own. Come on let's move." He turned to the others.

"OK everybody let's get going! We've learned this procedure before, quickly get to the back and close the doors, let the guards deal with the enemy. Go!"

The sounds of numerous mumblings and questions littered the area, as many of the staff quickly began to pick up their things and walk out into the halls as the doctor did the same.

The hallways were alive with the sounds and movement of people pushing past, trying to file, while others pushed forward, more guardsmen and women getting to the front of the action.

"Doctor?" The voice of his assistant got his attention, as the figure of Serene came into sight, walking to stand right in front of him. "What's going on? What's happening?"

"I think the company has come to take their _prize_ back. I don't know how they figured us out but I certainly now they're not taking her."

With the sounds of many voices were called one that seemed to stand out was a woman, frantically shouting "Thomas! Thomas!" at the top of her lungs, searching the area before walking up to the two. "Doctor please." Her voice carried a lot of worry. "I can't find my Thomas anywhere! I don't know where he went!"

"Calm down." Serene was quick to assure her. "Don't worry he should be fine. Go with the others, I'll look for your boy." She looked to the doctor and spoke before he could question her decision.

"I'll be safe. You need to get Pura and go. I won't hear of anything otherwise." His assistant turned and walked away, and the doctor was about to do the same when he realized Pura was nowhere to be found in the cafeteria or otherwise. "Wait where did she-" He felt himself being pulled away by the mother. "Pura!" He shouted as he was being dragged away. "Pura! Get to safety!" He feared for her safety. She _was_ their target after all.

Meanwhile, away in the other corridors near the entrance the area was awashed with gunfire, as the two opposing forces stood their ground, getting behind covers and corners as their tried to push the other back. The sounds of pulse rifles, pistols and other guns littered the halls as they were both at a stalemate. Most of the invading soldiers were they standing their ground here, but a few were able to move away from the firefight and secure others areas without being noticed; such as with one invading male entering a new area.

It was quiet in the large room, no adult in sight, however, the soldier did spot a little boy running to capture a ball he was playing with, unaware of the man behind him until he turned around and spotted him. The alarms were quieter here, so he barely paid attention to it.

The little child looked up to the heavily armed men in curiosity, not afraid of his presence.

"Who're you?" The 6-year old asked to the masked man, not aware of his impending danger as the soldiers dared to aim his rifle upwards slowly to him.

Unbeknownst to the boy, this was not a merciful men in the slightest. He joined up with the task force for one thing and one thing only; and standing right in front of him, completely unarmed and helpless, was that reason, his black mask hiding his toothy smirk as he stared to his target.

"Don't move kid." His voice raspy and slow, letting the words drawl out. "I've got you right where I want you..." As his focus was entirely on the unsuspecting child he didn't see a black figure slowly descending from above, appearing behind the man as it hung from the ceiling, and with an almighty high **scream** did the figure grab the man from behind, grappling him before he could react to her, silencing him with her claw and quickly pulling him up through the vent above, the muffled sounds became silent within seconds of disappearing.

Only a moment later did the figure appear again, descending to the floor slowly as she settled down, unraveling her body as she turned to the boy.

"Pura!" The little kid shouted excitedly as he ran towards her friend, said friend immediately rushing to the child and picked up him up in her arms, hugging him close to her body as her fears for him slowly poured out, nuzzling the little one with little purrs.

Suddenly a door opened, and rushing out, to Pura's relief, is not another enemy but Serene, looking quite flustered from all the running she had done, as it didn't help she had high-heels on.

"I guessed he was here." She said. "He always did like to play in this room. Come, both of you need to come with me. We need to get somewhere safe." Pura stood up, but instead of complying she handed the assistant the boy, and thought she took it she still did question. "Wait what are you doing? They're looking for you, you need to get away from them and to safety The doctor's waiting for you." Pura turned, but not before giving her friend a soft smile. Serene understood this quite quickly.

"I...I see. You want to stay and fight, right?" Pura gave a nod. "You...shouldn't need to think this is your own fight. Or even your fault. It's not just you there doing it for, it's for everyone here. This is _their_ family as well." Pura just waved her off.

"...Stay safe. I know everyone here wants that. So good luck...and everything." Serene turned and ran, the little child in her arms asking why his friend isn't coming with them. And now that she was alone, she looked down, and grabbed, the assault rifle that had been dropped by the soldier.

She moved it around in her hands, and, rather purposely, held it like any other human.

It wasn't just the staff that the xenomorph had watched and observed, the guards in this project were no exception, and she was able to watch and understand how they used these things, even without any of the men or women realising, as so grabbed the rifle around its main grip. She quickly dived up into the vent and head off into the fight zone.

The guards had now moved away, with their numbers dwindled they had to retreat. Their numbers were too great and their weapons to overpowered the guards own to fight one and one, and now the mercenaries had advanced forward, the flashlight's on as the ceiling lights had turned off during the emergency.

Now a few of the soldiers slowly marched forward, their opens on all directions in case of an attack, that is to say, all but straight up, as hiding in the vents did the alien they wanted watch them, waiting, observing her targets. She will not let any death come from these men while she had anything to say about, so she bided her time until she found her first victim, a man wielding a gun larger than the rest.

Figuring he posed the greatest danger, she silently drafted along the vent until she was just over him quietly moving away the panel and bending her body around, gently lowered a portion of her tail down, not enough to be seen, but enough to be ready.

And when he was within range she immediately sprang her tail in arc and sliced the unsuspecting man's head clean off without anyone realizing, and as his body convulsed so did his finger on the trigger, the weapon going haywire as it started firing without thought, the rest of the men scrambling in any direction away as they tried to understand what was happening.

And without missing a beat did the xeno climb back up and through the vent's this time backwards so that she was behind the troops, and hanging upside down from the vent did she let loose a volley of her own, firing her rifle onto the enemy troops without remorse, using both the main barrel to fire a barrage of bullets but also the shotgun chamber underneath to rip them apart.

"All men get back!" The commanders voiced yelled from the front.

The soldiers quickly ran for cover and away, with Pura diving back to cover when they started firing back, snaking away through the vents so they couldn't find her location.

"What the hell was that?" One of the men asked, as now they were down to only four, the commander included, though he seemingly wasn't that fazed by his loss of men.

"It seems they have something on their side beyond that of humans." He snickered at this. "I was hoping for a real challenge after all..." Without warning down the corridor did the guards charge out, firing at the men, as both sides ducked for cover, hiding behind the adjacent walls and forcing tables over.

"Shit. We need to find another way around!" The commander yelled looking around, he noticed a close metal door, obviously locked down.

"Men!" He shouted to his troops. "Hold them off. I'll look for an alternative route." Using his bionic arm he ripped the door clean open, enough for him to squeeze through with ease, closing it behind him as his men thought the desperate struggle.

The sound of the fire fight slowly became dimmer as he primed his own weapon, trying to find his way through the unknown walls. Opening one door through, he spotted a woman running down the hallways, carrying a small child in her arms. She didn't notice him as she stopped by a door, punching in the numbers to unlock it as he waited, and as soon as they opened he showed himself.

"So is this where everyone is hiding?" He laughed as she turned in fright to the man. Without catching a breath Serene dropped and ushered the boy inside, telling him to get away and to the others before closing it shut in front of her, locking the door and shielding her arms in front of the door.

"I refuse to let you hurt anyone." She refused to back down to the imposing man. "I won't let you get past me." Her gaze was fixed on the man.

The commander started to chuckle at her comment then outright laughed in her face. "I never run away from a fight. We came for the alien. Nothing more, nothing less. Now just hand it over to us peacefully and I _may_ just let you live."

Serene wanted to spit in the man's face. " _She_ is not yours, or anyone else's to own. I, and nobody else here, wants her to leave. She is not going with you unless she wants to. And even then, I know for a fact that she isn't safely behind me with the others either. You are her enemy as well."

The man looked darkly to the woman, cracking his knuckles. "Well then, it seems I have to bring her out of hiding, don't we." He made a move to reach for Serene with his normal arm, but quick as a flash did the smaller human anticipate and this and caught the arm by the wrist, trembling as he found himself having difficulty moving his arm, as the woman held it firmly in place.

"What?" He shouted as he couldn't move his noticeably more muscular arm. For a few seconds he stood there confused, until a realization dawned on him. "I see..." He muttered, smiling as he brought his other, cybernetic arm around and threw a straight punch at her face, smashing her into the metal door behind, shaking her off balance and freeing the man.

"I guess I have to find out then." He reached round and grabbed his machete from his holster with his metal appendage, and without wasting a thought cleaved Serene in two, right across her torso as the force pushed her away to the side, white liquid splattered the walls as she lay in her own mess, silent.

With a sneer the man turned away, not bothering to give her any attention, and began to type into the machine, opening the door with ease.

However as the door opened his attention was blurred just enough to not notice another standing behind; Pura herself, having dropped down from the vent above, seconds ago, and with an almighty scream she lunged to the man, taking by surprise as she tried to rip him to pieces, pushing him back out.

As he tussled with the creature, bleeding out from her claws did he manage to rip her off him, allowing him to quickly orient himself, as he saw his target standing on all fours, body reared meters away from him.

"So...you've finally shown yourself at last, have you?" He sneered twiddling his machete in his robotic fingers. "Looks like I didn't need to take anyone hostage after all...pity." She snarled at his comment, teeth bared. "I'm guessing that means you won't come quietly?" She began to take slow steps around him, body low. He gave her a sneer: "You know, I don't believe they _actually_ said to bring you back alive."

With a growl Pura jumped at the commander, but he reacted instantly, swatting her away with his stronger arm as she fell to the floor, and with his cybernetic leg kicked her into the wall, her body went limp as it fell.

"What's wrong? I thought you're species was supposed to be deadly." He laughed at her, priming his machete he stomped forward, bringing his machete above his head. But before he could bring it down, Pura suddenly leapt forward almost biting into his neck if he didn't shield it with his organic arm, her teeth baring into his flesh as she refused to let go.

Bringing his blade around he tore it into her shoulder, her blood squirting onto the male as it corroded both flesh and metal, both screamed in pain and with an almighty force he kicked her off him.

He wiped at his face, some of the acid burnt at his cheek. He looked to his robotic arm; while still usable, his machete was barely existing anymore, the acidic blood melted almost all of it away. Throwing it away in anger, he reached around and brought his M56 Smartgun down, aiming it at the alien.

Quickly retaliating she began to run off as he fired, leaping from wall to floor to ceiling to escape and darted into a nearby vent. Aiming it up he began randomly firing into the ceiling with reckless abandon, cackling his head off as he fired away, putting shots into the ceiling before stopping, the once loud room now replaced with silence as he tried to locate her.

It was far too silent, as no sound was made on her end, and with his gun still primed he stalked around, turning every few seconds in case of getting caught from behind.

He listened, only the sounds of dripping acid blood and his footsteps lived in the room, not noticing up in the vents did she lay still and silent, her fingers our forward in the dark vent, hovering over a small bullet opening as she let a single drop of her blood purposefully drop down, going unnoticed until it landed on his normal hand, the pain suddenly rushed into him as he instinctively let go of the handle of the gun to swat away the burning substance.

This split second was all she needed as instantly she swarmed out of the vent on top of the man, aiming not for him but his weapon, as using her own weight, she managed to smash it to the floor, out of his grasp, and then charged and tackled him to the ground once again, this time using har tail to strike the commander in his cybernetic arm, piercing the metal with a little help of her acid-soaked tip as he grunted in anger.

Without giving a second thought he reached for his holster, but she noticed back as she used a free arm to grab his as well, putting the two in a desperate struggle of strength.

However, as hard as he could try the xenomorph had the upper hand, and using her other arm she gripped his hand and managed to aim it at the side of his head, his might not enough for her own.

And with a primordial growl, she pushed his finger onto the trigger and fired but a single shot, blood oozing out and onto her claws as she started to relax, slowly moving off the dead body to observe her target. She had stopped him, he uttered no words of regret or mercy as he realized she had already won. It was questionable if she would have given him any anyway. She let science overwhelm the area; it was truly finished now.

The doors opened, and swatting into the room was, to her relief, the men and women she called friends. They noticed instantly what had happened here, glad that not only was she saved but the last remaining man was stopped.

They rushed past her, into the safety zone, as she sat there, exhausted. Through her senses she could feel the relief of her bonded one, and feeling him coming closer to her, stopped just by the door.

He hed felt through it all, her anger, her pain, even her fear, as it took all it could to stay in the safety zone for her own sake and not do something to help her. In turn, she felt his own worries; the staff and families, the guards, the other aliens, and, biggest of all, her.

"Pura..." He breathed out, a sense of hope and joy came to him when he saw her, injured, but alive. He tried to get close to her, to touch her, but to his dismay she backed away with a small snarl. It was there that he noticed just how bad of a state she was in. She was covered in patches of her own blood, and if he was too careless he could touch the corrosive material with his fingers.

With a small knowing smile he bended down, holding out his hand. Slowly she pulled out her own, one not covered in her own fluid and lightly touched her own, the contact was enough to wash away her sadness. "I'm glad you're alive." He said softly. She moved her head forward and touched his forehead with her dome. She needed this right now, after it all.

"Don't I get any thanks or anything?" The sudden voice of her assistant got both their attention. As lying away trying to stand on her forearms was Serene, cut in half but still very much present. To his surprise she was not covered in blood and her organs laid out for all to see, but instead the sight of white viscous liquids and wires jutting out her wound.

Quickly he walked over and standed above her in disbelief. "Serene you're...an android? How come you've never told me?"

"It was never brought up. Honestly never had any reason to lie about this, I just didn't think it was worth mentioning...though I would definitely say in hindsight maybe somewhere along the line should I have at least implied this."

He looked down to her in confusion. Despite her state her cheery exposition hadn't changed. "Are you OK."

"Ah." She laughed it off. "I just need some glue and duct tape and I'll be right as rain." She laughed, looking at the confused man for a few seconds before saying:

"...Mind doing me a favour and calling my insurance company?"

A few days had passed after this incident, and to the doctor's relief everything seemed to be back to normal. The mess left them tired and scared, but it didn't appear that the company was coming back for a second round. At least, not for now.

Everyone had calmed down and we're back to doing usual business, as the doctor could do little more than sigh in gratitude. Leaning his back on a tree. He was currently in the nature enclosure, being as it was a nice, warm, sunny day he felt Pura should be out and about.

She was currently running around with some Bellions; big, playful aliens as big as a great dane but resembling something akin to a Tapar, albeit with a trunk like an elephant. He watched her from afar, noticing one of the Bellions sneaking up behind Pura and smacking her on her rear as she screeches and jumps, quickly turning around and chasing after the annoyance.

If only Serene could be here now, but currently she had been taken away to be repaired, so she won't be back for a few more days, at least.

It seemed life truly was peaceful now, exactly how it should be. And to this he let his mind, wonder, his senses not paying attention to the surroundings or to the small creature sneaking nearby him.

But a sudden chill when up his spine when the distance sound went through his ears, one he dreaded to this day; and as he slowly turned his head downwards, standing almost by his feet was that of a rattle snake, coiling itself as it stared up at him.

His body was completely frozen in fear, as if there was one thing this man had a true phobia of, it was snakes. The sight of the reptile made him remember that day long ago, when he was just a child playing his friends by some rocks during the summer. When he climbed it he didn't see the snake until it was too late, not watching his hand go to near one sunning itself, and it bit him on his hand, just missing his face.

The memory of the pain he went through, not just the full dose of venom but from the surgeons having to cut his arm open to prevent the swelling cutting off blood flow. The scars still remained, his fear he never got over.

And with the snake staring him down, he could nothing but freeze in cold terror. Inwardly hoping it would just leave him alone, it seemed his shaken only stirred it on, it's rattle of death still rang in his ears.

As the creature looked ready to pounce, something suddenly swipes through the air, chopping the snake in two before it was able to make a strike. And before he was able to ask what had just happened he felt his body being wrapped by something.

Turning away to it he noticed it was Pura, cuddling her bonded one warmly, words of comfort and care flowed through his mind. She felt his fear, and came running instantly, the blood of the snake still on her tail as it dripped to the grassy floor behind her.

"Pu...Pura." His voice whispered out to her as she held him close. Slowly, his trembling died down, her touch, the dear thoughts she sent through their link. His breathing calmed to a normal pace, and tentatively wrapped his hands around her. "Thanks...you Pura." He was truly grateful for what she had done, not just for saving him, but also for calming him down. Words couldn't describe just how much it meant to him, but his feelings were more than enough.

But she still felt the fear he has. The mere sight of the snake send flashbacks of real pain to his mind, and they still remained.

She had enough of these thoughts, wanting to banish them away for good. And while she couldn't exactly do this, she could remove them for now. And with this she firmly scooped him up in her arms and held him close to her, understandably surprising him. Before he could ask what she was doing she began to deftly walk off with him cradled in her hands.

He didn't retaliate or ask him to stop, rather too curious to what she was doing as he calmed down. She didn't give any form of answer as she walked out the area and through the halls, not paying attention to any other's as she solely focused on where she was going.

He stayed silent, his fear faded away by now, until she stopped by a door, and looking over towards it he noticed it was his, or rather their, room. Slowly she moved him around until he could softly stand up and urged him into his room. Without a word he opened it, letting her through first before walking in himself and closing it behind him. Turning to her he asked "Why did you bring me back here, Pura? What for, exactly?" He wasn't mad, just confused. And as he spoke this, he watched her messing about with his bed, as she was making sure it is soft and fluffy for him.

And when done she opened up the blanket, ushering him in. "What, you want me to get in the bed." She nodded her dome head to him. While still unsure, he complied to her request, rather interested to what she wants of him.

To that he sat down on the side of the bed by her, taking off his shoes and jacket. She grabbed them after he took them off and put them away to the side.

He was about to lie down but she stopped him, tagging on his shirt. "You want me to...take the rest of my clothes off?" He asked as she gently tried to take it off for him. Curious as ever he took it for her, along with his socks and trousers, leaving him in just his boxers. As she put those neatly away she began to push him under the blankets with her, grabbing the blanket as she laid his head down onto the pillow, supporting her weight over him as she softly took off his glasses and laid them to the side, before snuggling him up close, lavishing him in slow hugs, rubbing his cheek with her own.

"Pura...why are...I don't quite understa-." She shushed him with a finger on his mouth, before bringing her face close to his cheek and began...leaving what felt like butterfly kisses on them, before switching over to the other side, them down his neck, then his chin, his nose and finally she hovered herself over his own mouth, his eyes locked on to her. And, oh-so-slowly, she dropped her mouth on his.

It lingered there, the kiss, not full of strength but enough to gain notice. However this wasn't what his thought were turned to. Through his link, he could feel her emotions showing themselves to him, it wasn't just a kiss; it was a show of how she felt, her thoughts of how much she cared about him, how much she wanted to shower him with her happiness, how much she truly loved her human, her bonded one.

Mere words could not explain her feelings to him...but none were ever needed, and as she backed away from his lips, hovering over him like before, she herself could feel what he thought about this, and throughout it all, she could see that he wasn't against this idea of the two in the slightest. She was not just some experiment to him, or even a pet, she was a person to him. Someone he trusted with his life, someone he enjoyed the company of, someone h held dear to his heart.

They understood each other clearly, with their link no secrets could be kept and they knew it, and as he wrapped his arm around her head she reveled in the feeling of her lips being smashed on his as the two shared a passionate kiss, melting in the delight of the softness of the other's touch, being close to their bonded one, grazing their lips over one another.

Within moments, the two stopped, full enough from their kiss as she backed her head away, the sounds of only their breathing filled the room.

She slowly snaking her hands downwards as a bulge was already forming under his boxers as the thoughts of what she wanted of him unintentionally filled his mind.

He froze at her touch, surprised at the feeling...she stopped when she noticed how nervous he was. She could see that this, while not exactly new in of itself, was something he hadn't felt for a long time, not too mention with something anything close to her design. He wasn't scared because of what species she is, she knew this, but more he feared he'd get something wrong towards the xenomorph herself.

She couldn't help but smile of how cautious he is for her. So she stopped her own touches, instead she gently grabbed his own hands and laid them on her own body, slowly moving them around in circles to signify to him he should do this by himself. She let go as he began moving them around himself, a little trill came from her throat as she enjoyed the feeling.

Despite the obviousness of her having an exoskeleton she didn't feel so hard to his touch, rather, more soft and rubbery, firm, but with some give. He moved his fingers around her form, over her chest and behind her back, feeling the ridges, nubs and rums of her body, going up and down her body until he found his hands gripping around her rear. It was smoother than it probably should be, the person said butt belonged to letting out a pleasant call from his touch, not stopping as he moved it downwards towards-

He stopped, knowing where it was about to go, but the pause was only for a second, as he felt her, through their link, silently saying to continue. With that, he moved his hands down and rested it right over her hidden feminine area, barely stroking his fingers over the opening as it gave a little way to his movements, feeling soft and malleable to his touch. Her desire was in full swing as she wanted him into her, obvious from her reaching her own fingers around and deftly removing his boxers.

He stopped his actions as she flung the underwear to the side and on the floor as she looked down to her human. "Do you," he began, "want us to do it in this position, or would you much prefer-" His word were halted as she reached her left arm around and pulled him up into a sitting position, moving herself around so she was straddling him, putting her weight on her knees and reaching her tail around she supported his body sitting up, the blanket of the bed draping behind her.

Pulling him close with her arm still around him, she leaned for a kiss, him happily obliging to this as he kissed back, losing themselves in the feeling, and, calmly she dropped her body down on him, a little presumed moan coming from the female entered his mouth through the shared contact as she felt penetrated for the first time.

They felt each other's pleasure; the feeling of her one true mate inside him was not lost to the male, nor was the feel of her tight organ gripping his own for dear life not entering her mind. How her soft muscles wrapped around his thick shaft was an experience neither could forget, and not to just leave it there she began to move, the lips separating, of only just a little, as Pura rocked her hips against him, back and forth in a supremely gentle manner.

She leaned her head forward and rested her forehead on his, feeling the pleasure from his shared link as the sounds of his low breathing lulled, his eyes closed to focus only on the ecstacy of delight. To this she slowly moved her other arm around and interlaced her fingers with his own, the free hand supporting him on the bed, running her digits around his own as they intermingled.

With their feelings building she gained a new thought as she played with his hand, she lightly held it and brought it over behind her, resting it down on her rear, understanding what she wanted of him he began lightly groping and massaging her posterior, fondling her buttocks as he felt what she did, rubbing his hands over her as she rocked over him.

It felt like hours had passed before the two felt their peak, not just their own, but their partners as well, being reached together almost as if they were connected.

They didn't speak nor change anything, as the climax was reaching the let it happen when it happened, they didn't moan at the end or stiffen, only, the two shared a single, tender kiss as, like a whisper in the wind, the two came silently, his dick spewing his load into her as he came, her muscles tightening around his member as her climax shook her, pulling on his manhood, as if to get every drop of his cum. And then, it was simply over, with the only noise made was both of the lovers light breaths.

The two bathed in the afterglow, the feeling he had when he climaxed was, in his mind, as if all his nerves and feelings were tied together like a beautiful tapestry of the Universe.

Pura pulled John closer to him so that their chests were touching, bring both all arms around each to cuddle with their significant other.

"So...is it normal or your species to do this with their host or am I just a special case?" He laughed as she reached around for the blanket, pulling it over and around the two to cover their bodies. 

"I guess it's still something I should write down about xenomorph breeding." She got in with the joke as she fussed over him, smoothing his hair and kissing him softly on the lips. She was fully content and happy with how things are now, having which she completely believed was the most wonderful mate in the universe as her own.

All was right in her world.

There are a number of things about humans that fascinated Pura, a very big one of these was human pregnancy.

Of course when understanding what her species goes through to reach adult life it's understandable why she would find the way humans give birth utterly interesting. The idea of a woman holding the offspring completely inside her for the long period of nine months, acting as the sole shield for the baby until it is ready to come out, was not just simply foreign to her but truly pure of an idea.

As such it was no surprise when the alien became attached to a pregnant woman, being extra careful around her taking to how a mammals gestation happens.

Both Dt Smith and Serena, now fully repaired and back in working condition, smiled warmly at the sight of Pura holding the baby as the staff members took a picnic among the trees outside the enclosure.

The mother of the newly-born child smiled behind delight at seeing her daughter being taken cared of by the xenomorph as Pura rocked the little girl in her arms. The young human not scared of the xeno as she giggled with the alien doting over her.

They were all like one big family to her.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
